


Dead Boy Walking

by MayeTaisho



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, BAMF Draco Malfoy, BAMF Harry Potter, Battle of Hogwarts, Bottom Harry Potter, Canon-Typical Violence, Dom Harry Potter, Dom/sub Undertones, Gentle Sex, Horcrux Hunting, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Puppy Play, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Rimming, Sub Draco Malfoy, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayeTaisho/pseuds/MayeTaisho
Summary: PWP based on Heather's the Musical song Dead Girl Walking.Or:Harry gets angry at people and circumstances and decides to get laid.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 159





	1. Chapter 1

Harry was positively fed up.

Almost losing Sirius, dueling Voldemort in person, and discovering that he was going to die for this war to end had taken a heavy toll.

At the moment, Harry couldn't hear anything but the noise of blood running in his ears. The demon of fate had decided. Harry wasn't going to reach adulthood, and he would be okay with that if his life so far had not been a succession of disasters and death.

Perhaps it would have been better to have died when he was a baby.

He stopped.

He had left the Ministry straight to Hogwarts, and from Hogwarts straight to... He had no idea where he was. He just asked any force to take him away. And now he was facing a tall iron gate, magic crackling from all layers of protection spread across the vast territory. The letter M in a fancy font in the middle of the gate, however, gave an idea of where he was.

Harry destroyed all the shields and entered the Malfoy property.

If he was in the rain (literally, the sky seemed to fall on his shoulders and the lightening seemed to chase him), he might as well get wet. If he was going to die, he could also put all those wishes and dreams into action.

He was already a dead boy walking.

Following those instincts, he went around the mansion. There was a smell… no, it was not a smell in itself. It was a magic trail. A trail that made his nerves go wild, a shiver down his spine and his dick getting hard against the jeans fabric of his pants.

The alohomora came out of his lips gently, and he entered the house. Wrapping himself in the invisibility cloak, he walked through the dark corridors still following that trail. Harry thought of nothing but silver-blond hair and a mocking smile.

He finally arrived in the room where the trail ended. He took a deep breath. And he opened the door.

The bed was in the middle of the room, and the moonlight would probably have looked beautiful against the blond hair spread over the black silk sheets. Harry released his breath and walked over to the bed.

Perhaps he was not quiet enough to close the door, because when he got close to the bed a wand was pointed at his forehead.

"Potter? What are you doing in my room?", His blue eyes closed, suspicious. But Harry must have been in some kind of wave of power, as the wand flew across the room. He got into bed, kneeling beside the blonde. Now he looked scared, his eyes wide. Harry perhaps owed him some explanation for breaking in that way.

"Look, I really needed to come here. I decided that I will have to ride you until I break you in half."

"What?"

"Did your father not tell you?", Harry gave a bitter laugh. Lucius Malfoy had escaped the Ministry, and would probably face the fury of his beloved Lord. "I'm dead, Malfoy."

"WHAT?", The whisper-scream made Harry lean over and place a finger on the blonde's lips.

"Shhhh. I just need you to spend tonight with me, and tomorrow... tomorrow you can do whatever you want. Take me to your father, or hand me over to your Lord at once. Merlin knows that your family is going to need it after tonight's fiasco."

Harry took his place on top of Malfoy, who put his hands on his waist.

"Potter, wait a minute! What are you doing? What are you talking about?"

"If I explain to you, will you shut up and eat me up at once?", The blonde didn't comment, just nodded. "Dumbledore said I have to die. It's the only way to end this shit. There is a prophecy, and I know that if you tell your father early in the morning he will be so happy that he might end up saying that he loves you. Now, can you please take off all these clothes? What kind of person sleeps in silk pajamas?"

Malfoy still seemed to process what Harry said, but his fingers moved quickly to the pajama top, quickly tearing the piece off and throwing it across the bed. Harry soon took off his own dirty and soaked shirt and threw it on the floor. And then they kissed. Chapped and cold lips against soft, warm lips.

When they separated, breath short and labored, Malfoy put an arm around Harry's waist and turned him over on the bed. His lips went to the brunette's neck, biting and sucking and kissing, and making Harry sigh loudly. Then the blonde backed off.

"If we're going to do this, and if it's going to be real... Better put a muffiato." Harry laughed softly, desire forming a puddle in his lower abdomen. He murmured the spell.

"Ready. You're really going to make me scream, right?"

"Right. Potter?"

"What?"

"Why me?"

"You have no idea... Your magic seems to call me. It's delicious, it makes me hard just to feel it.", As if to prove the point, Harry grinded his erection on the blonde's thigh. "How many times have I not had to go to a bathroom to take care of this after arguing with you... You drive me crazy, Malfoy."

"Draco. No Malfoy in bed, Potter."

"All right. Draco. But you'll still call me Potter."

"I wouldn't call you anything else. Potter.", They kissed again, rolling over the bed and messing up the blankets. Draco started to bite and suck on Harry's neck before going down his dark body. Harry's fingers flew to the blond strands as soon as he was aligned with his dick.

"Come on, Draco!", The blonde smiled wickedly. Harry Potter was lying on his bed in the middle of the night, wearing only his muggle pants and nothing else, and still desperate for him. Draco had every intention of making the other boy go crazy before that night was over, and although he didn't quite understand why he was there (since, for sure, there should be hundreds more fans and friends who would be more willing than never to fuck the hero of the wizarding world) he would use every minute with him. He got rid of the fingers in his hair, opened his Muggle pants and found a Muggle underwear. He laughed.

The light tissue in contrast to the dark skin did little to hide the erection, especially when an amount of pre-come left the head region almost invisible. On top of his underwear, Draco traced a straight line with his tongue across the length of Harry's cock.

"Ah! Ahhhhh…", Harry groaned, still low for how Draco wanted to leave him (a mess, totally destroyed, without strength, just moaning and moaning for his pleasure), but it was enough. Draco sucked on the head of his cock, running his tongue through the slit and feeling his hair being grabbed again. He forced his head up, and finally released the cock from that last piece. Smiling at the other's flushed face, he sucked on it again, putting as much as he could in his mouth. Potter's moans grew louder and louder, and so did his hair. "DRACO! Draco, I-AH!"

The blonde backed off. Potter was panting, his cock giving little spasms of pleasure, his eyes unfocused. But not enough for Draco. He lowered his mouth over him, but now wetting his balls until the saliva that came out of his mouth fell on the mattress and spread across Potter's ass. He withdrew again, listening to the other's growl of despair. He laughed. Kneeling on the bed, and pulling the brunette's hips until he was almost bent in half, and placed his legs above his shoulders. His hole was wet with saliva, pulsing with the urge to be filled by something. And Draco knew exactly what to do.

Potter's cry was shrill and he tore the sheet. Draco's tongue kept coming in and out of the pulsating entrance, feeling him squeeze his tongue and moaning just to imagine it happening on his dick.

Suddenly, Potter lifted his legs from the blonde's shoulders, pulled himself on top of him and with a fluid movement he returned to Draco's lap, wiggling willingly. Their lips touched, and when a moan came out their teeth collided, and Draco just wanted to throw Potter on the bed and fuck him until the sun came up. But the brunette didn't seem inclined to let him do what he wanted, at least not now. He pulled away, and put his ass, still wet from the rimming, right in Draco's line of sight.

He tried to move and touch it again, but found his hands pinned to the bed.

"A very interesting and efficient little trick, don't you think?", Potter spoke, while removing his pants, and released his cock, red and with veins jumping such excitement.

"POTTER!"

"Nuh-huh. Shut up.", He blew on the dick in front of him, watching the barely visible hairs on Draco's legs stand on end and the muscles in his thighs spasm. "So big… ah, your dick is going to tear me in half, Draco. Is it as tasty as it looks? What if I…?"

Harry licked it, experiencing the salty taste of pre-come. The taste itself was not exactly good, but the fact that he just ran his tongue so dirty and sensual on someone's dick… he groaned, before taking the head between his lips, sucking and letting his jaw open to accommodate all that size.

Draco shivered, and Harry would have smiled if he hadn't had half his cock in his mouth and was touching his throat. He put one hand on the base of the dick to help, and the other went behind him, reaching his entrance, which was still a little damp and exploring the place. He placed the tip of his middle finger inside himself, calmly and patiently. It wasn't like it was the first time he did this, but he always had help from something... he pulled Draco's dick out of his mouth and rested his forehead on his thigh, taking a deep breath and muttering a spell. He felt his fingers get wet and sticky, and groaned when he put some more of it in.

Draco sobbed, but Harry was more focused on getting ready. He fucked himself with his finger a few more times, then added another one and started to open himself. Light burning was easily ignored in favor of the pleasure it was to finally feel something inside you.

The third finger entered easily and in no time Harry felt his eyes roll as he touched his prostate. He devoted himself a little more, completely lost in pleasure, to the point of forgetting that someone was with him. It was only Draco's suffered groan that drew his attention to the cock still in front of him, now with a line of pre-come and about to explode.

Harry smiled, his fingers still moving inside him, and muttered another spell. Draco's contained cry revealed that it had worked, a line of magic holding the base of the blonde's cock and preventing him from coming. Harry loved the way Draco looked like he was about to cry, his ass almost buried in his face. The lubricating spell had not stopped producing the invisible liquid, now forming a puddle that fell over the blonde's shoulders.

Harry almost felt sorry.

Almost.

He stepped off the blonde, listening to a groan suffered by the loss of heat.

"You've been a very obedient puppy, Draco. One day I'll still put a collar on you, and make you walk on all fours in front of everyone. What do you think?", The pleading sound that came out of Draco's throat could not be completely classified as a moan or a cry. But the tears were there, now streaming down his face. Ice Prince of Slytherin, thought Harry, what would your subjects think if they saw you like this? "As you were a good puppy, I'll let you have your reward now."

And Harry came back on top of Draco, now facing him, and wiped away the tears that smeared his face with his tongue. Holding the blonde's cock, he slowly descended the length of the member, placing it all inside him. He threw his head back, moaning long and languidly, and heard something coming from beneath him.

Looking under his lids drooping with desire, Harry saw Draco tremble, fear and lust filling his gray eyes.

"What?", When Draco didn't answer, Harry put his fingers around his neck, feeling the rest of the lubricating spell make his hands more slippery. "Did you say something, puppy?"

Wisely, Draco just shook his head. Harry smiled, starting to move over him. He was going slow, a torturous pace even for himself, but leaving his puppy totally destroyed was his priority at the moment.

He stood up, supporting his weight on his knees, until he had only the head of Draco's cock inside him, sitting hard against the blonde.

He went on, getting up and sitting at a maddening pace.

In one of these, the member touched that exact spot that caused shocks throughout his nervous system. Despite having found his prostate with his fingers, having a dick stretching his entrance at the same time, made it seem as if he had taken a Crucio, where instead of pain, pleasure spread to the smallest nerve cell. For a few more times, he did just that, his eyes rolling and closing in front of such pleasure.

When he could barely take it anymore, and knew he would come anytime, Harry stopped moving, Draco's cock completely inside him, his internal muscles being the only stimulus other than the heat that enveloped his puppy's member.

He looked down again, relishing the sight of despair evident on his lover's face.

"Do you want to come, puppy?", Draco shook his head greedily. "You want to fill me with your cum, do you? I'll let you."

With half a thought, Harry removed the magic cock ring, leaving the blonde free of the only thing that kept him from reaching the limit. He sat down just one more time, and while his hole filled with cum until Draco was almost dry, he also came. Long lines of joy flew, hitting Draco in the face and chest.

Harry fell tired on top of the blonde, and with a murmur, the bonds in his hands were gone.

They were both sweaty, their bodies hot and dirty. When Draco slipped out, Harry shivered with the amount of semen coming out of him.

The blonde put him aside, and hugging him from behind, they slept.

Draco woke up a few hours later, happy to still find the sky dark and the brunette in his arms. A quick Tempus informed him that it was still three in the morning, and that they had almost four hours before anyone woke up in the house.

What reminded him...

Conjuring a glass and a pitcher of water, he drank half the content, getting out of bed to go to the bathroom. He cleaned himself up, the cum dry on his body a reminder of what will happen hours ago.

When he returned, he found Potter wrapped in the sheet, eyes still cloudy with sleep but drinking the rest of the water. When the last glass was finished, he held out his arm to Draco, as if asking for more, and Draco promptly attended the request. After that, he got out of bed too, and went to the bathroom, disappearing from view for the time it took for Draco to change the sheets and put new and clean ones.

He was a rich boy, not worthless.

Lying on the bed, he waited for the brunette to return, missing his warmth amid the cold sheets. When Potter returned, he lay on his back, still naked, and put an arm over his eyes. Draco lay on his side, his head resting on his bent arm.

"What time is it?", Potter's voice was hoarse, and the blonde tried not to care about the shiver she gave him.

"Three and something in the morning. Want to talk?", Potter shook his head. Draco pulled him around the waist. "Was it good?"

Potter finally looked him in the eye, and nodded.

"So can I do something else with you?"

Potter may have lost his words, as he just nodded again. Draco finally sealed his lips in a chaste kiss. Then he started kissing her eyes, cheeks, forehead, nose, until Potter was laughing softly. He climbed on top of the brunette, who put his legs around his hips, and continuing his shower of kisses, went down to Potter's neck. There, feeling more instigated, he left a hickey that would leave a beautiful purple mark. Then he went lower and lower, reaching Potter's nipples, and sucking, licking and nibbling, feeling the brunette's hands get caught in his hair and his body arch.

He would worship his body. Every corner.

With a little more movement, he felt Potter's cock against his thigh. Sighing, he went to the brunette's ear.

"Let me take care of you.", Potter's body fell limp under his care, the moan that left his lips cut by the kiss they exchanged.

Holding one leg over his shoulders, Draco came down, the scene both familiar and different. This time, Potter was flushed, the sky now clearing the light through the thin curtains, and he bit his lip without looking at the blonde.

"Look at me.", The blonde whispered, seeing the green eyes focus on him. Without thinking twice, he took the almost hard member in his mouth, feeling it grow stiffer and moaning around him. He let coherent thoughts get out of his head, and let instincts take over. Her lover's strangled groans echoed through the room.

Draco placed his fingers in the already red and loose opening, still feeling some of his semen running out. He stimulated his lover, leaving him at the limit of pleasure, and before the brunette reached ecstasy, he moved away, aligning his member with the other's entrance.

His eyes searched the other's face for something, but he just found innocence, fear, hope and another feeling that he didn't dare name at that moment. His hands caressed the other's cheek as he buried himself inside Potter.

It was delicious, the heat and the way Potter still held him. But it was more beautiful to see the long fingers stick to the sheets, discounting the pleasure he felt. Dropping the brunette's face, he traced a line through his arms, until he joined his fingers and started to move.

The pace was intense, fluid and delicate. Draco had so many different feelings, but the only thing he could do was to whisper words of encouragement and affection in Harry's ear.

Harry.

His Harry.

He let a shaky breath come out of him, the thought guiding his actions when one hand released the fingers of the other and found its place in the full hips. Harry's other hand went to his shoulder, his eyes never leaving, even when they crossed the line a second time.

Draco let his forehead touch the other's, his eyes closing in the meantime. A sniffle lifted him out of the post-orgasm cloud.

Harry was crying.

-"Shhhh…", Draco wiped away the tears, kissing the wet cheeks and coming out of him. "Did I hurt you?"

Again the head nodding a "no", but not a word.

"Please talk to me…", He sat down, listening to the sobs, not really knowing what to do. The hug he received was surprising.

"I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to, I don't want …", Draco ran his hands through the other's messy hair, lost, not knowing how to comfort him.

"I know. I know.", He let the other hug him, until he fell asleep and Draco could put him close to him, hoping for any greater force to keep them safe and alive.

Morning came, and with it the door to Draco's room burst open.

"Well, well. Mr. Potter, to what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?", Lucius Malfoy's voice woke both young men, Draco reaching for his wand but unable to find it. And even if he did, he wouldn't know if he could fight his own father. For Harry he would, a voice answered from the back of his mind. "Take him to the Lord."

Two Death Eaters entered the room, but Draco got up and stood between them and Harry.

"Dad, hold those dogs. They will not touch Potter until he is dressed.", A hand on his arm pulled him back to the bed, while a look of contempt studied the blonde. If his own nudity wasn’t enough evidence, the used and dirty sheet laying on the floor and the clothes scattered were indicative enough.

"Since Mr. Potter so humbly spread his legs like a whore for you, son. Who knew Gryffindor would act so…"

"Dad."

"Hmm. Let the kid get dressed."

The two Death Eaters left the room, snarling at having to follow orders. Mr. Malfoy himself left, and Draco turned to the brunette in seconds.

"Fast, Harry! You have to go now, or they will ... they will.", But Harry was already dressed, just missing the T-shirt, and Draco didn't know what to say when he saw the sad smile he showed.

"Draco. I came here for this. I just... I appreciate you taking care of me yesterday. It was more than I expected…"

"Please don't give up now.", Draco pleaded, while extending his own pajama top for the brunette to wear.

"I will not give up.", Harry took the shirt in his hands, and kissed Draco's knuckles. "Trust me?"

"I trust you.", Draco never thought he would feel so desperate to see Harry walking towards his certain death. One last kiss stole words from him, and the door was opened again, and Harry was taken from him. Draco tried to reach the brunette's heat again, but his father's firm hands on his shoulder stopped him. He didn't take his eyes off Harry until he was completely taken out of his sight.

"Get dressed, Draco. Your mother is waiting for us for breakfast."

Seeing the patriarch leave, Draco dropped to his knees on the floor.

Everything was lost.


	2. (Reprise)

Harry was in the dungeons of the Malfoy mansion. He had been dropped there, and that, if his accounts were right, was two months ago. He didn't understand why the fuck Voldemort didn't go down there and finish the job at once, but at least he couldn't complain about the "comforts" of the dungeon.

He snorted. What kind of mansion has a dungeon? And even more one with a bathroom, even if in the open, a good mattress and a table?

Only the Malfoys, really.

Harry's stomach rumbled, announcing that the food was coming soon. He waited for the steps, and when he heard them...

"Malfoy. Why are you here?", Malfoy senior or Malfoy junior?

"I came to bring food to the prisoner.", Junior, then. Harry sat against the cold stone wall and rested his forehead on the rail. Draco wouldn't be able to pass, not after the last time he went down and got caught.

"My orders are…"

"Given by the Dark Lord, who also ordered me to bring the food to the prisoner. Or do you want to go check with the Lord?", Draco knew very well how to use the situation in his favor. The brunette snorted a laugh, imagining the guard's face.

"No! I mean... if the Dark Lord commands. You may come in."

The iron door opened, and Harry saw Draco come in with a tray with clearly more food than the other Death Eaters brought.

He just managed to smile.

Draco approached, his eyes trained on the floor, and he knelt in front of the bars. Harry saw him look back at the door that was now closing and finally finally looking him in the eye.

"Harry.", The name came out as a sob.

"Shhhhhh.", Harry was startled by the hoarse voice that came out. "You don't worry, okay? I'm fine."

"For a while. I want to get you out of here, but I can't even leave the mansion, and I already begged my mom... For her to…"

"Draco. Even if I escape, it will only postpone the inevitable.", That's what he said to himself, every day he went to sleep and he still hadn't died. Postpone the inevitable.

"I know you don't want to die, Harry.", The words that Harry cried in the blonde's arms came back to him. "You said you weren't going to give up."

"I'm not giving up. Why don't you have anything to give up.", The blonde's hurt look almost made Harry want to take those words back, but… it was the truth. "I just need this to end once, why don't I... I can't stay another year with this shadow hanging over me."

"Harry…", The brunette reached for the bars, touching Draco's hand still on the tray. His stomach rumbled again.

"Enough. We are not going to talk about it, what happened, happened. And we're not going to have much more time, right?", Draco shook his head and pushed the tray towards Harry, who took a spoon and started eating. "Tell me, how are things out there?"

"Crazy. Dumbledore is still looking for you. Black was nearly arrested twice for breaking into Death Eaters' houses. Hogwarts will be opened again in two weeks.", With a sigh, the blonde threw his head back. "And I will take the Black Mark as soon as the Dark Lord conquers Hogwarts and kill Dumbledore."

Maybe Harry shouldn't have laughed, but...

"Good luck to him with that."

"You don't look worried."

"Oh, I am. If Sirius is arrested, I will certainly go crazy. But Dumbledore? He may very well die and throw himself from the top of the Astronomy Tower, see if I care.", Draco's laugh was most welcome in the dead silence of the dungeon.

"Why didn't we become friends long before, Harry?"

"You call what we did that night of friendship…", Seeing the blonde's cheeks take on a color pinkish action would be worth anything. "but it took a while to realize what, or who Dumbledore is. He knew that Sirius was not guilty, and yet he let him stay twelve years in Azkaban. And when he left, he left him stuck in the place he hates the most in the world. And not to mention all that he put me through all these years."

"You…", Draco was interrupted by the door opening suddenly. Bellatrix's hateful voice echoed.

"Draco! What are you doing? Get out of there!", Harry should be happy for the cell to cancel any kind of spell? Because Bellatrix's eyes were betraying an enormous desire to send a Crucio towards Harry. Draco shot him one last look, his face expressionless, but Harry could read him.

He went over to the woman, and left Harry to finish his food with the feel of Draco's fingers still under his hands.

The next two weeks went by excruciatingly slow for Draco. He had been locked in the room, only his mother and Bellatrix could see him.

The day Hogwarts classes were to be back, he certainly didn't want to go. Not when he knew what was going to happen.

Voldemort wanted Harry to die for everyone to see. He wanted the last hope of a better wizarding world to be erased in front of everyone.

Then he would infiltrate Hogwarts, kill Dumbledore and invade with his entire army, and as a final act, Harry's sacrifice.

The children of the Death Eaters were going back to school, but only to avoid suspicion, and he had his trunk ready, eagerly waiting for his mother to come and get him. It was already 8:30, and she still hadn't shown up.

As if reading his thoughts, the door opened, and Narcissa stopped under the bedroom door. Her rigid posture and the small frown on her forehead were the only signs that something was not right.

"Draco, dear. The Dark Lord wishes to have a word with you before we go to the station."

Draco froze, but followed his mother into the dining room. The Lord was seated at the head of the table, the place where Draco's father had sat, and the rightful place that Draco would one day sit. But not with that crazy man in power.

Draco raised his Occlumency walls.

"Draco Malfoy.", The voice was cold, like leaving the house with bathing suits in the middle of a blizzard. Draco tried to control his hand shaking. "Come with me. Alone."

Draco exchanged a look with his mother, but followed the Lord through the corridors. Halfway there, he already knew they were going to the dungeons. The door opened, and Draco felt a relief run through his veins when he saw Harry still physically well.

"I heard that you shared the night before the day of his capture.", Draco turned his face away, not wanting that man's voice (was he still a man?) to tarnish the memories of that night. "Oh, don't be shy. Something normal should not be a cause for shame. But I come here, Draco, to make a proposal."

"Draco!", Harry's voice came through the sterile walls.

"Silence, bitch. My proposal is... If you kill Dumbledore, the bitch will not die slowly as I have planned. If you are successful, he will only die for the spell that should have killed you years ago. Painless."

"Draco, no!", Harry was clinging to the railings, one hand outstretched as if he wanted to reach him. "It's not worth it."

"Potter, I can not control what will happen but I can have something to say about how.", He looked at the brunette, who slid down the bars to the floor. Then he turned to the wizard next to him. "I accept. But I will need time."

"One week.", The Lord's voice was final, and Draco knew he would have no way of arguing. He lowered his head. Harry looked like he was about to cry, and Draco smiled at him. It was what was left, the last thing he could do.

He left the dungeons and went to King's Cross.

This Saturday, Hogwarts would be taken. Draco had spent the week planning, and his time was running through his fingers. He didn't know if he would be able to complete the mission, but for Harry... He would have to try.

Dumbledore stayed every other day at school, still looking for Harry. Draco would tell him where the brunette was, but besides making sure that it only served to move things faster, he knew that it wasn't just Harry who was at risk.

Draco still loved his mother enough to not want her to suffer for his failures.

But tonight... tonight.

He sneaked down the halls, until he reached the headmaster's office. The password, which he obtained by obscure means, came out of his lips in a shaky whisper. The door opened.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, staring at his hands on top of it. Draco approached.

"Mr. Malfoy."

"Headmaster."

"I suppose you came here with my end in mind.", Draco didn't answer. How could he? "Anyway, I just want to point out that I don't believe you are a murderer."

"Trying to convince me not to do that when there are so many things bigger than your life at stake is not going to free you."

The headmaster's sparkling eyes shone with anger.

"I have failed in many things, Mr. Malfoy. I believe that now I have to pay for these failures."

"Don't tell me. You know, everyone always talks about how kind and generous you are, headmaster. But in all the years that I was at Hogwarts, even when someone needed your help, their assistance was always vague and ultimately useless. I think it's time to end this reign of pretended kindness and generosity with reservations.", He raised his wand. "Ava…"

Draco would do that. For Harry, for his mother. He would go.

"DRACO!"

His hand on his arm stopped him. He looked up, meeting Severus' startled eyes.

"What?", Draco's voice was dangerously low. Severus studied Draco's stance, the director sitting calmly, the atmosphere tense.

"Your wand is not good for Dark spells. Tell me, how is your Occlumency?"

"I trained with Bellatrix."

"Good then. I'll do it, but if someone ask…", Severus raised his own wand, and the director opened his eyes a little. "You should have protected them better. AVADA KEDRAVA!"

The noise of the director's body falling over the chair was extremely anti-climatic. Draco was shaking.

"The Lord asked you to do that?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Just before coming back to school. He said he wouldn't torture Harry if I did."

"It is foolish to think that the Lord would not kill his archenemy for that reason alone."

"He will still kill you. He just won't torture you."

Severus nodded as if he understood. He went to the body and took something from it. Draco did not want to analyze the situation.

"Use the fireplace to communicate your success to the mansion, and then go down to my office."

When Draco finished talking to the Death Eater at the Mansion, he found himself sprawled on the couch in Severus' office. The Potions Master was in a dark mood, searching his drawers for something.

"Draco. I need you to pay attention.", The blonde stood up, still with his head down. "Have you heard about Horcruxes?"

'No."

"They are receptacles for parts of someone's soul. The Dark Lord has six."

"That's why he is immortal.", The realization made Draco feel heavier than before.

"Yes. And not. There are ways to destroy them. As you know, I am a double agent. But not for the Lord."

"Are you on Dumbledore's side?"

"If I was, I wouldn't have killed him. Listen well. Dumbledore managed to destroy almost all of them. Only two to go. One doesn't know what it is, and the other is here at Hogwarts. I will meet with the Lord's troops at dawn, but I need at least the fifth to be destroyed."

"Severus, I…", The other man removed a mask that Draco knew very well. He felt his heart go cold.

"You can. Horcrux is the Ravenclaw diadem. Search and destroy it at any cost.", He looked at his arm, and Draco knew that the Lord was calling him. "Go. Now."

Draco ran off. How… how would he know where to look? Hogwarts was still huge, and he only had a few hours.

Then he remembered Harry talking about the room where that Dumbledore Army had trained in. How it could give someone what they need most. It was a very small chance, but ...

Draco ran to the seventh floor.

Things were movement around the mansion. Harry felt that. Something big has happened.

He just hoped those important to him were still okay. Alive.

Draco held the Diadem. The legend said that he would give wisdom to whoever used it, but with a piece of the Dark Lord's soul in it... he had tried everything. He had stepped on the jewel, cast all the destructive spells he knew. Nothing had worked.

In frustration, he pointed his wand at it. The fire in his veins guided the words, the Fiendfyre spell coming out of his lips, the uncontrollable flames making him run for the exit. A huge flaming face chased him but he managed to close the room door before he was hit, his clothes still smoking as he dropped to the floor.

Taking a deep breath, he stood up. A Horcrux was still missing and he didn't know what it was. Nothing more could be done.

There was only one thing left.

Harry had been moved, placed in an iron coffin and chained. It would prevent him from doing magic, according to the Death Eaters. He waited, his ears intent on the outside noise. Nothing but whispers.

Draco called Luna.

She was the only distant cousin he allowed himself to approach. The only one he trusted.

She answered.

"Draco, what happened to your clothes? The hookahs are dizzy.", He held her by the shoulders.

"Luna, listen carefully: you need to notify all Houses. The Lord will invade the castle tomorrow morning, and all Muggle-borns will be in danger."

"But Dumbledore…"

"He is dead.", The look that Luna gave him was shocked and sad.

"Oh, Draco…", She touched his arms.

"Please, you need to take them all to a safe place. He would never... I would never forgive myself."

"I will try. I promise."

"Thanks.", Draco hugged her, feeling like crying. Harry would not live, but if their friends could, to continue the fight on his behalf...

Luna ran off, and Draco realized that she was barefoot. An involuntary smile appeared on his face.

Harry didn't know it was possible to feel sick when he Apparates inside an iron coffin. But then again, he thought that no one was ever transported in an iron coffin and survived to tell the story.

Not that he was going to survive.

Draco's last step was to enter his own communal.

Several students were already ready for the fight, some dressed in all the clothes of the Death Eaters. It turned his stomach.

Pansy and Blaise approached him.

"Draco?"

"We can't do that."

"What?", Pansy's voice was shaky, and Draco turned to her.

"Killing our schoolmates. So what if they don't have pure blood? They will bleed red in the same way. And it is not possible that there is not an ounce of empathy in you to do this."

"Draco, what you are talking about is…", Blaise looked pale, his black skin taking on a shade of gray.

"BETRAYAL!", Someone shouted after him.

"Betrayal?", Draco felt taken by the same fury that made him put Fiendfyre in the Diadem. He turned to the other students, who were now paying attention to him. "None of you had to spend the summer locked at home with a maniac! None of you saw ... HE DOES NOT CARE ABOUT THE PURE BLOOD CAUSE! HE ONLY CARES ABOUT POWER AND KILLING! How many of your parents didn’t come back late at night hurt after hours of torture? He doesn't even care who serves him, they are all the same for him: insects that he can crush whenever he wants. And I'm not going to let the name Malfoy go to waste because of it. Regardless of which side wins, that's what we're going to be! PAWNS ON ONE SIDE AND PARIAHS ON THE OTHER! AND I'M TIRED OF BEING MANHANDLED THIS WAY!

"So you're on Dumbledore's side?"

"If I was, I wouldn't have killed him.", The lie came out like silk from Draco's tongue. Exclamations of surprise and disbelief echoed through the communal. "If Slytherin is about self-preservation, we are doing shitty work if we don't fight the madman who wants to turn our families into lapdogs."

He went up to the dorms, Pansy and Blaise behind him. When the bedroom door closed, Draco took a deep breath, feeling his throat burn with screams.

"Draco? What was that all about?"

"Considering that it was you who delivered Potter to the Lord…"

"It wasn't like that. I didn't want to…", He closed his eyes, his head was hurting and he felt like crying.

"Oh, Draco…", He would give anything for people to stop saying his name that way. He didn't need their pity, he needed that ... that ...

"Ah, it's not surprising considering the amount of time you spent thinking about him, drawing his attention from the other side of the Dining Room and looking at his ass during Quidditch."

Draco laughed. It wasn't like his obsession with Harry was something new, nor that he disguised his crush with insults and fights.

"Come on. The troops will arrive soon."

On the horizon, visible through the enchanted windows, the sun was rising.

Harry hadn't felt any movement around him in a while. He felt tired, his heavy eyes almost closing. But he couldn't sleep.

Footsteps echoed wherever he was, and the sound of something sliding.

Voldemort and Nagini.

Harry's scar hurt, and he hoped he wouldn't be around all night.

For what seemed like the hundredth time, Harry prayed for any higher being to keep everyone, but mostly Draco, safe.

Draco led the Slytherins to the front of the gates, the younger ones behind them.

They turned a corridor and met the Muggle-borns Luna was leading.

"Draco!", She ran towards him, and Granger tried to pull her arm, but failed. The blond hugged Draco.

"Luna, what are you doing? You have to take everyone to a safe place, the Lord will arrive at any moment!"

"I thought we could stay in the Slytherin communal.", Screams of 'what' and 'are you crazy?' were heard.

"No, with so many Death Eaters being old Slytherins they can get in. It is very dangerous to take risks, we don't even left the little ones there. Speaking of them, can you take them with you?"

"Sure!"

"NO!", Granger snarled. Draco looked at her, still in his pajamas, and felt his own face ache with the memory of the punch. This was no time to chicken out, however.

"Granger, regardless of the problems we had, they are just children, and most importantly: they are not me. Please, they are not to blame for what is happening…"

Her apprehensive face fell away, and she just nodded. It wasn't an excuse on Draco's part and it wasn't an acceptance on her part, but they reached consensus.

The third-years and bellow joined the Muggle-borns. Granger seemed to think in such an intense way that Draco he almost saw the gears in her head spin. Suddenly her eyes widened.

"The Chamber of Secrets! Luna, let's go to Murta's bathroom!"

Draco didn't want to think about what she said very deeply, he just nodded for the other students to follow him.

Harry didn't hear anything else. Was he alone.

And he hated every minute.

The only thing keeping him sane was the touch and smell of Draco's pajama top.

It probably stank, but it wasn't the physical smell Harry could smell. It was that magical smell, the one that used to make him feel hotness in his lower belly, but that now squeezed his heart and filled his belly with butterflies.

It's so like him to have a good thing right before he dies.

The Lord would not appear now. No, he would wait for everything to calm down before showing his face.

The battle was completely on the ground at Hogwarts now, spells flying through the air. Draco felt his racing heart flutter when he saw Slytherins side by side with Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

The forces of Hogwarts (he refused to call them the forces of light) had been filled by some adults, several of whom Draco did not know. But there was a man, crazy, casting spells all over the place. Sirius Black.

When the giants and werewolves arrived, Draco felt himself freeze. But the house-elves (was that the old Black elf guiding them?) and the centaurs balanced the fight.

It was Hell.

Half of that Hogwarts wing was destroyed, and it filled Draco with rage. Suddenly, he felt something cold in his throat. Blaise, who was closest to him, turned and pointed his wand, causing a pause in that part of the grounds. Everyone had their wands pointed at each other, except Draco who had the Bellatrix dagger stuck to his throat.

"Little traitor... you will pay for what you did, you shit…", Before she finished, her weight fell on top of Draco. The dagger fell, a noise too low to be heard in the battle's cry, but Draco heard it anyway. Even with Sirius Black's manic laugh in the background.

The steps around Harry were annoying, but they stopped when a new love of feet entered the room.

"Severus.", The Lord's voice was cold.

"My lord."

"Can you explain to me how, even with Dumbledore dead, we are losing?", Draco had done it? He made a sound in the back of his throat.

"My lord, we were betrayed by young ones."

"The young ones? THEY ARE CHILDREN, HOW CAN THEY BE MORE SKILLED THAN THEIR OWN PARENTS?"

What.

"Milord…"

"No, Severus. His failures have reached their limit.", The silence that followed was only cut by the cry that Snape had let out. After a few seconds, Harry heard footsteps and a slide.

Severus Snape was dead.

"ENOUGH!", The voice was heard even before the Lord arrived on the ground. An iron coffin was brought in and Draco wanted to cry.

Harry, his Harry, trapped in an iron coffin.

The Death Eaters stopped, as did everyone else, and joined the Lord's side. Draco went to the front of the battle, along with Weasley and Longbottom.

"MILORDE!", Draco's father's voice was heard, and he launched himself at the man's feet. Draco laughed, and everyone turned to him.

"Pathetic. Simply pathetic. Do you Death Eaters think you are bringing some pride to your names by allowing a lunatic to command you in this way? Look at the pompous and proud Lord Malfoy lying at the foot of something that cannot even be called a man. Like trash. Like shit."

"So you are the reason for this betrayal?", The Lord looked at him angrily. Draco would have trembled with fear months ago, but now he ignored him, turning to the students behind him.

"Did you see what I was talking about? You would have neither pride nor honor when fighting for it!", The next few seconds were a blur. The Lord's snake attacked him, but before he could protect himself, Longbottom appeared with a sword and cut off her head, just as the snakeman let out a cry.

"ENOUGH!", More Death Eaters appeared, and the students and the few teachers were surrounded. "Your lack of respect went beyond acceptable, Malfoy. Let's get it over with now."

The coffin was brought to the center, and opened. Harry left, staggering and falling to the floor. Draco tried to go to him but someone stopped him.

"Get up, Potter.", The brunette staggered but got up. Before Draco could do anything, the jet of green light came out of Voldemort's wand.

Harry fell, his body the only sound in the silence of the blonde's mind. He screamed and, without caring, threw himself on the body of the one he loved.

Yes, because they knew each other in their own way, because Draco had changed his worldview so drastically, because he couldn't imagine his life without that equal opponent, that person who returned everything he demanded in equal intensity.

Draco Malfoy loved Harry Potter, and he was now dead in his arms.

Draco felt that tug, and noticed his wand still on the floor beside him.

He had a decision to make, now.

He stood up, staggering as he looked at the body from Harry. And he pointed his wand at Voldemort.

Harry had no idea where he had been, but he was coming back. He opened his eyes, looked around. Draco was dueling with Voldemort, and everyone was standing without speaking or doing anything.

Wait.

Was Draco dueling with Voldemort?

Harry stood up, the gasps and sounds of surprise were muffled when he put his hand in Draco's hand, hugging him sideways. The blonde looked at him, his face streaked with dust and ash cut by the trail of tears but his eyes shone with happiness.

"I wish we had our time, without war.", Harry spoke. It was something he thought about in the silence of his cell.

"I wish we had run away earlier.", Draco knew it was selfish, but ...

"I wanted you to stop talking!", Voldemort shouted, putting more power into his spell. But it made no difference, not when Harry was beside him, feeding Draco's magic in a way he never thought possible.

The Dark Lord never stood a chance.

When Harry and Draco's spell finally hit the snake man in the chest, his body fell to the floor, empty and lifeless.

As if programmed, Harry's knees failed, but Draco held him. Wrapping his legs around the brunette by the arms to pick him up like a bride, Draco turned his back on the Lord.

A few hours had passed, Harry was in the infirmary and Draco by his side, taking care of the brunette as he could. The hospital wing was full, but Madame Pomfrey was concerned about the effects that receiving a second Avada Kedrava had had on Harry's choir.

Draco kissed his hands.

"You still have my shirt."

"Well, there weren't many clothing options in the dungeon.", The smile on the other's face didn't stop Draco's heart from squeezing.

"I'm sorry for not getting you out of there before."

"There would be no way, Draco. Do not worry. Now we have the rest of our lives.", The brunette blushed. "That is, if you want me."

"I would be crazy if I didn't want to."

And finally, FINALLY, their lips met in a kiss, which was applauded by everyone inside the infirmary. Harry laughed and pulled Draco on top of him.

"Enough, enough! Mr. Potter, should I remind you that you are in public?", The scolding came from Madam Pomfrey, but they didn't even care, smiling at each other.

Harry looked around, and saw Hermione arrive at the infirmary. She clearly went to Ron's side first, hugging him and apologizing for not being there. Then she looked at Draco, and Harry got ready. He hadn't seen Ron's reaction, but since there hadn't had any screams or (more) violence, he relaxed. Now with her attention on both of them... she approached.

"Malfoy. The little ones are fine."

"Thanks.", Draco was serious. He didn't know what the next thing to say would be.

"Uh… did I miss something?"

"Malfoy warned Luna to gather Muggle-borns and take them to safety. I went to help."

"Draco?", Harry was neither shocked nor surprised, but the pride he had in his eyes made Draco blush.

"They… don't deserve to die. Nobody deserves to die for something they have no control over. And ... there's nothing wrong with all of this."

"I'm glad you realize how wrong that thought is, but it doesn't change the fact that for the past five years you have been hell in my life."

"I know that, and I also know that just apologizing will not solve anything. But I apologize, and I would also like to learn more about the Muggle world. I don't want to continue to be prejudiced just because my father was. If I want to be with Harry, I have to be up to it."

"Oh, Draco…", Harry looked like he was about to cry.

"And there's that too. When did… how… did that happen?", Weasley approached.

"Hm. Two months and three weeks ago when I left Hogwarts to clear my head, I ended up Apparating to Malfoy Mansion. Things happened, we… um, we talked and I spent the night there. Anyway, it doesn't matter.", Harry's nervous laugh made Granger look suspicious at them, and Draco hoped his face wasn't as red as he felt he was. Her understanding look said that his plea had been in vain. "Do you know where Sirius is?"

"He and Remus were hugging each other in the middle of the dining room. Kind of like you two were just now."

At that moment, Madame Pomfrey passed them.

"Mrs. Potter, Malfoy and Weasley, you are free. BUT WITHOUT DANGEROUS ADVENTURES FOR A WHILE!", They heard the matron scream as she walked away quickly to attend to another wave of wounded. Draco laughed and turned to Harry, extending his arms. The brunette jumped on his lap and they left the same way they entered.

It was no big surprise when, two months later, Hogwarts resumed its school year. Draco's father had been arrested and convicted, his mother lived on a property in France, and Draco had sold the mansion in order to renovate Grimmauld Place. Sirius (who had been absolved of his wrongful sentence, and was now a free man) and Remus had themselves moving there, sleeping in the master bedroom and although Harry and Draco had separate bedrooms, they could easily be found in each other's arms in the morning.

Sirius entered the room in his dog form only to find his godson on his knees between his boyfriend's legs. He let out a howl and ran away, leaving an extremely embarrassed young couple behind.

Minutes later, clean and dressed, but still ashamed, the two went down to find a wide-eyed Sirius being comforted by a Remus who looked like he was about to have a fit of laughter.

"It's not like it happened to us, Siri. Remember that time…"

Harry cleared his throat, red to the roots of his hair.

Remus couldn't help but laugh.

Getting on the Hogwarts Express was almost a dream. Harry had not imagined that he would be alive now to do that again, but here he was, holding hands with Draco Malfoy, in a cabin that was a mix of all the houses.

Pansy and Blaise were with them, talking to Draco about the subjects they were going to do this year. Luna and Ginny were talking animatedly to Neville and his Hufflepuff girlfriend Hannah Abbot. Ron, Hermione and Harry discussed the renovations that were going to be done at the old Black house, and everything was fine.

"Welcome. This year, full of changes, will be one of the most difficult we have ever faced. We all went through a war, where we lost loved ones and made new friends. Our world needs young people like you, who did not let themselves be beaten even when the chances were small, who did not stop fighting for what is right, to guide our entire society towards better and fairer times. On that first day, I would like to make a toast to the houses, as each in its own way protected the castle and saved the lives of many. A toast to the Ravenclaw!"

A round of applause.

"A toast to Gryffindor!"

Another round of applause.

"A toast to Hufflepuff!"

Applause again.

"And a toast to Slytherin!"

There was a pause. But Harry, Ron and Hermione stood up applauding, whistling and raising a wave of new applause.

"And as a last message: the rule of sitting at their respective tables is suspended. We are stronger united than apart. It's time for us to realize that. Good dinner to all."

It didn't take Harry long to realize that the hands that covered his eyes as soon as dinner appeared were Draco's.

"Guess who."

"Hm… Terrence Boot?", Harry asked, teasing the blonde who released him.

"HARRY! How could you?", But he was laughing, even when he sat down. "I think McGonagall is doing very well in the position of headmistress, isn't she?"

"She was made for that. How's Slytherin?", Oh Draco's smile faltered.

"Tense. Many children have nowhere to go. It makes me happy to have sold the mansion to the Ministry to make a Shelter.

"I'm proud of you. And we will be able to have a wing just for us in Grimmauld after the renovations."

"YES. Avoid accidents like today."

"It's not like you don't like the thrill of being almost caught.", Harry whispered in the blond's ear, his hand running down his legs and his eyes following the shiver that followed.

"OKAY, OKAY! Stop you two!", Ron's voice was frantic.

Harry threw his head back, laughing like never before. He was at home.


End file.
